Spiran Adventure
by Sugar-high Strawberry
Summary: FFXAB crossover. When Atlas lands on Spira after the moon base blows up, he is saved by a young Al Behd, Rikani. Now they just have to find his way home.*DISCONTINUED*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I don't own FFX or Astro Boy (pouts). If I did, there'd be a lot more Atlas because he's cool. But I DO own Rikani, so don't steal her, or my evil pet pineapples will come after you. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (chokes on a random shoe that someone in the audience threw and dies) X.X

Based on the English dubbed TV version (see Cartoon Network, 5:30 weekdays). After Atlas nearly destroys the space station and floats off into space, he lands on a strange planet. That's where the story begins.

* * *

Atlas sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "Where am I?" He mentally asked himself. After floating in space, this planets gravity had pulled him in. Not the most graceful of entries, but at least he was still alive. He looked at himself and winced. Half his chest armour had been ripped off, exposing the wires underneath. His right arm and both his legs were malfunctioning. "Ouch" he said aloud.

"I agree with you there. Welcome to Bikanel Island" A feminine voice said from behind him. Atlas twisted around in alarm. A young girl of about 16 was kneeling behind him. Her blonde hair was tied up into a bun with plaits trailing down from it; she wore an orange tank top and short green pants. He looked at her eyes and openly stared, his mouth open in surprise. Her eyes were blue and instead of having the pupil in the middle, it swirled around. "Here, I'll help you up", she offered him a gloved hand. "You need some serious repairing, and I happen to be the only Al Behd in the area, so you're lucky I was here. Otherwise the fiends would have had you." She slung his un-broken arm around her shoulder. "I'll take you to Home, or what's left of it machina-boy."

"Machina-boy, Al Behd, Bikanel Island?" Atlas asked in confusion.

"Well, I don't know your name, and you look like a machina." She explained. "I'm an Al Behd, as you can tell by my eyes. This is Bikanel Island, home to us Al behd, and before I forget, my name's Rikani."

"I'm Atlas."

"Well Atlas, let's get you to my workshop so I can fix you."

__

The remains of the Al Behd Home

"This is Home." Rikani announced. All that Atlas could see was a burned out building and a lot of rubble lying around. "Well, it was until the Guado came and destroyed everything. Come on, we have to get you fixed up." She hauled him the other side of the building. A small house stood there. "That's my workshop. We'll have you fixed in no time." Inside the workshop, many parts from various machina littered the floor. A green crate in the corner held various cords, cables and wires, while a large blue crate next to it held sheets of strange metals. "If I would have known I was gonna have company, I would have cleaned up a little bit." She grinned at him as she gently sat him on a bench. "Let's see, your body armour will need to be replaced, that's easy. As to your arm and legs, we need to see why they malfunctioned and fix that problem up." She said as she hunted around in the blue crate. "How did all this happen anyways?"

"Well," he sighed. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Suit yourself, but you know, you shouldn't keep things all bottled up. Messes with your mind, you know?" She pulled a piece of red metal from the crate. "If you ever need to talk about it, I'm here, okay."

Thirty minutes later

Atlas stretched his arm and legs. "Good as new," he commented. "Is it just you, or are all Al Behd this good at repairing robots?"

"All Al Behd are good with machina. That's the reason that we're hated by nearly all the non-Al Behd's in Spira. 'Cause they reckon that's why Sin came, because some people from the past built huge machina for war and destroyed a heap of other people." She clenched her fists. "They think that machina are evil, and that's why Yevon says they're sacrilegious. A machina is only as bad as the person who uses it or programs it."

"Oh." Atlas said softly. "That reminds me of back home in Metro City. There were a lot of evil scientists who created robots and machines and used them for evil purposes." He hung his head. "Us robots are programmed to help humans, but when we are mistreated, we turn against them, kinda like the Blue Knight. Tokogawa owned me, but then he started mistreating me." He looked out of one of the windows, not meeting Rikani's eyes. "I became bitter, and started to hate humans. Then, one day I snapped. I couldn't take it anymore. I launched a solo attack on the moon base. I tried to destroy it." Rikani hesitantly laid a hand on his shoulder. "I didn't succeed, Astro stopped me."

"Who's Astro?" Rikani asked.

"My rival. To cut a long story short, we fought, Tokogawa turned up, I sacrificed my life to save Tokogawa, and ended up here."

"So that's how you got all these injuries." Rikani said.

"Yes, now I need to find a way back to Metro City." Atlas sat back in thought for a few minutes.

An hour later

Rikani waved her hand in front of Atlas's face for the tenth time.

".........." Atlas didn't notice, as he was still deep in thought. Rikani sighed as she pulled up a chair and sat back to front on it, facing him, resting her head on her hands.

A minute later

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" Atlas yelled in surprise. He had come out of his thoughts to find Rikani sitting in front of him.

"Teehee, I scared ya, didn't I?" Rikani giggled. "Ya think of a way to get back to your home?"

"No." Atlas scowled at her. In reply, Rikani stuck out her tongue and crossed her eyes. "How childish." Atlas thought, but copied her anyway.

"Well, you can stay here until we find a way back home for you." Rikani offered. "You could help me with restoring Home. Right now, I just have to clear the rubble." After careful consideration, Atlas nodded.

"It's not like I have anything better to do anyways."

* * *

Squeeee, here's chapter 1. I know it's not very long. If I get enough reviews, I'll make the next chapter longer. This was just an introductory chapter. Virtual Atlas and Rikani plushies go to reviewers. Or cookies (::). Maybe even cash equivalent :-P Sorry if Atlas seems a little OOC. 


	2. Chapter 2

Atlas perched precariously on the roof of Rikani's hut. "Okay, chuck it up now." He called down. A sheet of vivid blue metal greeted his head and knocked him backward in a clatter of sound.

"Oops, hehe. Sorry Atlas." Rikani called up sheepishly. He struggled with the blue-ness and lifted it off himself with much difficulty. He stared at its bright colour for a moment and blanched.

"Geez, is this roof a rainbow or what?" For Rikani had passed him up metal in many different colours and not one of them matched, or even looked vaguely nice together.

"It's all I could get." Rikani protested. Atlas shrugged and switched his arm to flamethrower mode and set the heat for medium and began welding the metal together.

"I still don't know why we didn't do this one first." He grumbled to Rikani. She laughed as she threw a rope up to the roof.

"Because Home is more important that a small shed." She replied as Atlas 'secured' the rope so she could join him. She pulled on the rope to make sure it was secure and it came falling down.

"Atlas, let me up please?"

"Would you like some cheese with that whine?" He joked as he finished fixing the metal. Since staying with Rikani and helping her restore Home, he'd developed a sense of humour, and lost some of his hatred of humans. When Rikani asked about it, he said that technically, she was 'Al Behd', not 'human'.  
"'Sides, I'm finished here." He flew down to the young Al Behd. She pretended to glare at him, placing her gloved hands on her hips. Atlas copied the gesture and swayed his hips outrageously. She laughed and slung an arm around his shoulder.

"What would I do without you?"

"You'd prolly be sleeping in that leaky shed and Home would be the way it was before I came." He replied airily, waving his hand dismissively and…humming?

"Atlas, why are you humming?"

"I'm not." The pair looked around for the source of this sound. A huge red ship announced its presence on the horizon with a _BOOOM_ from its cannons.

"That'll be Rikku, so if I were you, I'd change to Daichi mode." She told him as she detached from him and dashed into her hut. "I'm gonna get ready for Rikku and her friends, so can you greet them if they come before I'm ready?" Her voice asked from behind the now locked door. Atlas shrugged and switched modes.

Daichi leaned against a palm tree, watching the large red ship slowly descend on the platform that Rikani had cleared for it a while back. His mind wandered back to the conversation he and Rikani held with regards to him being a robot.

"When we leave Home, and are amongst other Spirans, you'll have to stay in Daichi mode," Rikani said as Atlas passed her a box full of sockets  
"The whole machina thing, right?" he replied. She nodded.  
"The only way they'd be able to tell that you aren't human when you're Daichi, is if you got cut open or something." She placed the box on a shelf and stretched as she stood up, her arms nearly reaching the ceiling of the small underground cellar that they were stocking up. Atlas stood up, and hit his head on the ceiling and produced a loud bang, being much taller than Rikani. He knelt down and held his head. "Or if something hits your hard head," Rikani laughed, "you won't have to worry about head injuries at least." Atlas shrugged as he rubbed his head – a very odd gesture.  
"I'll just have to be very careful then, won't I?"  
"Heh, but don't worry. We'll take care of ya!" Rikani flashed him a bright grin and climbed back up the ladder to the sweet sunshine bearing down on the nearly finished structure of Home

Lost in his musings, Daichi didn't notice the ship's ramp come down and its passengers depart the ship. A scary looking lady was first, garbed in a long black dress with belts all across the front, followed by a tall man with orange hair that stuck up in the front. Soon after came a pretty young brunette with a long blue skirt and carrying a staff, supported by a huge blue lion creature with a broken horn and a bubbly young blonde girl, garbed rather the same as Rikani. He did, however, notice them when the Rikani clone bopped him on the head several times.  
"OW!" he growled, jumping to his feet, just a little bit embarrassed about being caught off guard.  
"Psyche down willya," she smiled, waving her hands at him.  
"Well I would if random people didn't just come up to me and hit me over the head!"  
"Don't tease Dai-chan Rikku," someone scolded from behind Daichi and a pair of arms wrapped around his neck.  
"Grrrgh…you're…chocking me…" he managed to choke out. Rikani dropped him and he fell to the ground, gasping for breath.  
"Sowry, trying to cover your eyes, but I could only reach your neck." Rikku shook her head.  
"If you're finished with this foolishness, we need to lie Yuna down." The scary lady said, patting the brunette on her head.  
"Okay then, just take her inside, I have beds set up and everything," Rikani waved in the direction of her shed. The blue lion, orange hair guy and scary belt lady carried Yuna to the shed and went inside, while Rikku stayed outside with Rikani and Daichi.  
"I'll explain about Daichi later, we have to help the lady summoner now," Rikani raplied to Rikku's quizzical glance at Daichi. The trio trooped into the shed, and the ship's ramp rose as the ship rose up and flew off.

ShS – W0074H! I just got a 1GB USB drive so I can keep my fanfics on it so I can work on them at school instead of only on the weekends. But now I don't have an excuse for not updating quicker. And I managed to access from school, so YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY :3 Still, don't be expecting frequent updates 'cause now all my attention will be on finishing my FFIX fanfic. I may still update here, but…yeah. When the muse smites me.


End file.
